five_nights_at_fnaf_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
FNaF Player
Character Biography FNaF Player is the main animatronic for FNaFP, which stands for Five Nights at FNaF Player's, and is the first animatronic to become active. When FNaF Player moves, he will laugh and cause the cameras to glitch. In certain cameras, he will constantly play his music. He can also play his music when the security guard runs out of power. When the door gets jammed, and the Security Guard pulls up his camera monitor, and puts it down, FNaF Player will jumpscare the Security Guard and causes a game over. Character Backstory In the summer of 1998, two little bunny-kittens were born. Their names were FNaF Player and FNaF Slayer. A year after their birth, Slayer has been mean to poor little Player, and he has been cursed with neverending visions of him being abused by him. One of his favorite places to go to was a restaurant called FNaF Player's Pizza, which was odd, because it had his name in the title of the restaurant. He loved to go there because he got to meet his friends JDGamers 14, and Funtime Gav The Cartoon Fox/Wolf. Player, Gav, and JD always liked to eat pizza with each other, play in the arcade, and go on the playset together, and even hang out near the show stage where they see the animatronics perform songs and celebrate birthdays. However, in May of 1999, a terrible accident happened to Player, a certain malfunction in two of the animatronics, which were Killer Smith, and FNaF Slayer, and started chasing after poor little Player while Gav was on the show stage performing for the children and JD instead of paying attention to the chaos. Killer and Slayer had cornered poor little Player in between a dining table and an arcade game and attacked him brutally to death. Player was screaming and crying loudly for help during the incident, and workers at the restaurant shut down all the animatronics, and tried to save him, but came too late, for little FNaF Player had succumbed to his death. Workers called the boy's parents and paramedics to the scene of the death. His soul was then transferred into an animatronic form of him by a strange man. He was then put on the stage next to Gav and the restaurant was closed for a few days to honor the poor kid's death. He's now the leader and the boss of the building which has been abandoned for 5 years. Locations * Show Stage * Dining Area * Backstage * Supply Closet * Arcade * West Hall/West Hall Corner * Kitchen Trivia * He was the second child who died in the restaurant and has a huge crush on JDGamers 14. * His unknown father is the owner of the restaurant and was the first person who heard his screams and cries for help during his death. * He is the only animatronic who plays a music tone in the kitchen and when the power goes out. * His unknown father transferred his soul in the animatronic of him to keep his memory alive.